


The Name's Jones

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to surprise Ianto with a meal and his favourite film.  Ianto suprises Jack on the perception lift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to experiment with them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb. Her theme for me was Hero worship. Her words were: stolen, spaghetti and singing. Her phrase was: "I don't think I can bear to look"

  
  
“Right kids, it’s about time you all went home. We’ve been busy all week with those Weevils. I think we deserve some time off.”

“But what about monitoring the rift?”

“Look Tosh, I think I can do that from this, don’t you?” said Jack pointing at his wrist strap. “You deserve some you time. It’s been like package holiday time for weevils this week and we’re all tired.”

“I’m not going to argue with you. Rhys has been frantically texting and ringing me. I haven’t seen him all week.”

“Oh we know why he’s texting you! He’s annoyed that he hasn’t had any sex all week.”

“Owen why do you have to bring things down to your gutter level every time? Rhys wants to cook me dinner, and I’m not passing up that opportunity.”

“Right, I believe you. Anyway I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

“Oh yeah, who’s the unlucky lady then?” asked Ianto with a grin.

“Oi tea boy, she’s going to be very lucky if I have anything to do with it.” 

“Oh please….!” They all groaned together.

“Right, off you go then, Ianto and I have got things to do before we go home.”

“Have we? What’s still left to do here?”

“Oh, it’s not here, it’s what we’re going to do tonight that I have to get things ready for.”

“Mmmm I like the sound of that.” Muttered Ianto into Jacks ear as he slid his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“Boys if you’re going to start that now I’m off, I don’t think I can bear to look. You might put me off my dinner with Claire tonight!”

Jack screwed up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Owen as he left the office. Tosh and Gwen said their goodbyes and left the two handsome men on their own.

Once they’d heard the roller door close behind their three friends, Jack turned to face Ianto and kissed him. Ianto responded immediately searching Jack’s mouth with his tongue. Finding it’s sparring partner they duelled with hot, wet kisses. Their hips grinding together each feeling the hardness of one another straining against the fabric of their trousers.

Pulling apart Jack whispered “not now my love, I have an idea.” 

“Sounds interesting cariad. What have you got in mind?”

“It’s a secret, you’ll find out soon Yan.”

Taking him by the hand Jack led Ianto to the perception filter lift. As they slowly rose to the surface they explored each other, first their mouths with tongues duelling. Then Ianto removed Jacks great coat and braces. Jack returned the compliment by undoing the waistcoat and tie Ianto had on. 

By the time they were at the top their breathing was coming faster.

Ianto knelt in front of Jack, slowly unbuckling the belt he had on. Then the button popped, followed by the zip slowly making its way down. Jack balled his fists into Ianto’s hair as his young Welshman released the hardness from the constraints of fabric. Taking Jack into his mouth Ianto teased him by dragging his teeth along the length. Sucking on him until his cheeks hollowed Ianto could feel the shudders emanating from his Captain.

“Can’t…..hold….on….any….longer” screamed Jack as he climaxed with Ianto still around him.

“Mmmm felt good, so want you inside me. But I think I need to return the pleasure first.”

Pulling Ianto to a standing position Jack kissed him tasting himself on Ianto’s lips and in his mouth.

As he’d promised, Jack knelt down and relieved Ianto of his trousers and boxer shorts. Taking Ianto’s hardness into his mouth he flicked his tongue along it as he moved up and down its length. The mewling from his young man getting louder as he knew he was close to making him climax. Ianto’s fists balled into Jack’s hair and with an ecstatic scream of “Love….You…Jack” Ianto came. 

Standing, Jack went to get dressed but Ianto stopped him. “Kiss me please. Want to taste you.”

For the next few minutes their kisses were so passionate that if they hadn’t broken for air they both would have passed out. 

Realising they were still half naked they dressed; made sure each was presentable before they stepped off the slab of the lift.

“Good job no one could see that. I think we may have just been arrested for what we just did!”  
  
“Mmmm, but worth it, just to have some stolen moments with you Jack Harkness.”

“Hey, we need to get home. I have a surprise for you Mr Jones.”

“What is it?” 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then would it?” 

As they stepped off the slab, they narrowly missed a policeman on his beat.

Giggling Jack said “Evening officer, nice night for it?” as they walked off, arms wrapped around each other.

Ianto looked back and saw the policeman rooted to the spot watching two men walking away from him, having no ideas where they’d appeared from, and shaking his head.

“Jack you’re incorrigible. We’ve just totally confused that officer.”

“Oh never mind him. It’ll give him something to think about all night.” 

Reaching Ianto’s flat, Jack found the door key and arms still around each other he opened the door.

Once inside Ianto pushed Jack up against the door and began kissing him into oblivion again.

Pulling away Jack asked “Don’t you want your surprise?”

“Mmmm, but I want you more.”

“You can have me later. I wanted to do something for you for a change. You always seem to be surprising me. I thought it was my turn.”

Ianto kissed Jack’s neck “But you’re all I want.”

“I know, I want you too, but first my surprise.”

Jack took hold of Ianto’s hand and led him first to the kitchen.

“What’re we doing in here?” 

“Well….remember when I said I was going to check a rift spike this afternoon? Well I lied! I came here to get things ready.”

Looking at his kitchen, Ianto realised the table was expertly laid with new place settings in burgundy and gold. There were candles in the centre of the table, champagne glasses at the two places and a gold box in the centre of one of the dishes.

“What’s that?”

“That my love, is part of the surprise.”

Ianto went and picked up the box. It was heavier than he’d expected. Opening it he found a gold watch.

“But….but….”

“No buts, I wanted to buy you something to show how much I love you. Turn it over.”

Ianto did as he was told. Engraved on the reverse were the words _I love you Jones, Ianto Jones._  Ianto grinned. Jack knew him so well. His all time favourite films were the James Bond collection. Bond had been his hero since he was a young child. The words on the watch had been how he’d introduce himself to Jack when he’d helped him with that weevil in the woods. Jack hadn’t forgotten. He went over to his lover and slipped his arms around his neck.

“I love you too Captain Harkness. Thank you it’s beautiful.”

“My pleasure. Now sit down and I’ll get dinner ready.”

“But….”

“There you go again with the buts. The only butt I want is yours later tonight.”

Ianto again did as he was told and a short while later Jack served spaghetti Bolognese.

Clearing away the dishes, Jack said “Leave every thing I’ll do it later. I’ve got another surprise for you.”

Taking him by the hand Jack led Ianto into the bedroom. He’d set the DVD player for one of Ianto’s favourite Bond films _The Spy Who Loved Me_. They didn’t know how much of the film they would see.

Before they actually pressed play they began undressing one another.

“Nobody does it better” Jack began singing the title track from the film.

“Oh I can think of someone who does lots of things better than me.”

The pair of them sank down onto the bed, Ianto pressing play as he did so. Hearing Carly Simon begin those immortal words he began kissing Jack into oblivion again.

Neither of them saw much of the film, as they spent the next hours making passionate love. Only when they heard the song at the end did either of them speak. 

It was Jack who muttered “I love you now and forever Jones, Ianto Jones.”

Before they both fell asleep, arms and legs entwined around one another. 

 

End.

 


End file.
